


Little Tranquility!

by orphan_account



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 13:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5586991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rutherford Gold is a Lonely man grieving the death of his wife and child. But in honor of his lost son he decides to become to owner and benefactor of a small orphanage named for his son in a small town in Maine. </p><p>During one of his visits to the orphanage he runs into a small three year old little girl who is so cute and sweet. After this encounter he finds himself coming to visit more often just to see her. Can this little girl be just the thing that was needed to heal this old man's grieving heart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Tranquility!

It was dark and cold. 

He rubbed his arms trying to rid himself of the goosebumps that refused to go away.

He sat there in the driver's seat of the silvery white, car watching as his wife Josalynn buckles two year old Neal into his car seat.

When Josaylnn is finally buckled into the passenger seat beside him, he starts the car and starts driving. 

Today was Neal's second birthday and Rutherford was taking his son and his wife to the nearby Zoo for his party. 

It happened so fast he never had time to see it coming. 

One minute he was driving and looking at the road in front of him, the next minute a huge mini van came from the side and ploughed right through the passanger side window, sending their car flying through the air.

Everything went dark and grey after that as he blacked out.

~~~~~  


He sprang awake. 

Tears were running down Rutherford's face as he lay there in his bed.

That night had been a terrible one.

He had woken up days later in a hospital bed, alone accept for a nurse standing over him changing the bandage on his forehead.

Rutherford drew in a breath as he remembered asking the nurse about his wife and son.

Riddled with guilt the answer she had given him had been the worst shock he could have ever been given.

Both Josalynn and Neal had been killed almost on impact.

Afterwords Rutherford had spiraled into a deep depression, where he refused to eat or drink anything or even get out of bed. He couldn't quite figure out why his wife and son had been killed and yet he had somehow managed to live. The only lasting injury he had gotten was a limp in his leg. 

He stood up and brushed the cascading tears from his eyes and made his way into the other room.

He didn't want to risk falling back to sleep, he didn't want to relive that horrible accident all over again.

In the living room he flips the tv to the late night show with Jimmy Fallen.

He sat there and tried his hardest not to fall back to sleep.

Beside him on the coffee table sat tons of papers in the corner of the page it said in bold type Baby Neal's Orphanage.

He picked these up and pulled the table to him, and set to work looking through them.

If he was going to be up he might as well get the bills to the orphange taken care of and there were a lot of fees and things to pay for.

There was the power, and the water, and the trash pick up, there was the wages that he paid to the ladies that took care of the children.

There was the repair work that needed to be done as well.

He smiled as his heart went into the paperwork.

This was his way of remembering his young son.

Just before the accident his son had pointed to the tv and said that some day he wanted to work in an orphange and help other children.

Well by naming th institution after his son, he felt that in a way his son was at least a part of it.

He went through and calculated everything.

Tomorrow he would be paying them a visit.

But then he paid a visit to the orphanage at least once a month, he felt it helped keep his staff in order and doing what they were supposed to be doing.

And this way he felt he could be checking on the well being and health of all the children and be sure that all the children were well cared for by the staff.

As he worked on his paper work he felt his eyes getting heavy again, but he struggled even harder to stay away, he was getting desperate so he stood up and limped his way to the kitchen. 

He made himself a large pot of coffee and then headed back to his chair and the paper work. He figured the coffee would keep him well enough awake until morning. 

But as much as he meant to stay awake, somehow he manage to fall asleep anyways curled up tightly on the couch, Jimmy Fallen still talking on the screen and his coffee sitting on the table going from being scortching hot to stark cold. 

He slept fitfully as he tossed and turned through out the rest of the night. 


End file.
